Fire Emblem: Heroes of WWII
Fire Emblem: Heroes of WWII is a tactical role-playing strategy game. Like Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, it features voice acting and 3D gameplay. It features anime-style cutscenes. The game is available on the Nintendo Wii. It's the first Fire Emblem game to be in the Anno Domini timeline in the 1940s during WWII. Plot Fire Emblem: Heroes of WWII is set on 2 fronts, the European Theater and the Pacific campaign where the Americans will fight the most. It features 5 protagonists: Pvt. Marilyn Holder (later sergeant) from the United States, the daughter of her sergeant who was killed in North Africa, Sgt. Edward Downing from England, Pvt. James Smithers from Canada, Major Ilyich Borchenko from Russia, a man who wants revenge for the deaths of his family at the hands of Germans and Cpl. Henryk Powalski from Poland. These protagonists have their own stories and the main character switches through some chapters completed. These 5 brave soldiers will face many enemies and many obstacles to bring down the Axis of Evil (Germany, Italy and Japan). Characters Each of the main characters will get different characters but won't link up. Playable in American Campaign *Pvt. Marilyn Holder (The American main character, she is cheerful to her fellow soldiers sometimes and is willing to do whatever it takes. Loses her father in the first chapter she appears in.) *Sgt. Tim Tanner (Jagen Archetype. Sometimes is willing to offer helpful adivce to Holder.) *Cpl. Dean Willard (Lena Archetype. African-American who helps Holder through being a medic and a soldier.) *Pvt. Paul Grant (A handsome soldier who is also a skilled archer.) *Pvt. Alexander (Abel Archetype. Spear expert taught in China.) *Pvt. Erin (Cord Archetype. Female knife expert who is in service with Holder.) *Pvt. Kate (Bord Archetype. Sister of Erin and like to use swords and knives.) *Cpl. Jake (Est Archetype. Meets with holder on Iwo Jima late in the war.) *Pvt 1st Class Mark Morse (Julian Archetype. He meets Holder during her Africa time. Prefers to steal from enemy officers.) *Col. Hill (Colonel who was taught to ride a sword and use axes and spears.) *Cpl. Nancy Webber (Teenager who is tranferred to the Pacific at the same time as Holder.) *Lt. Cindy Fox (Explosives expert who is recognized by her bosom.) *Cpt. Morehart (Marine Captain who was at first captured by the Germans. joins when Holder frees him.) *Hikage (Nabarl Archetype. First Japanese enemy whom Holder meets when she arrives at Guadalcanal. She recruits him. Fights with ninjato.) *Yukinaga Nagumo (Lorenz Archetype. Japanese Officer contempt with working for Hirohito.) *Kyoga (Norma Archetype. A ninja who is hating tojo for his actions.) *Matsu Tsunade (Minerva Archetype. Female Japanese soldier who awoke a wyvern from years ago and became it's owner.) *Nobushige Oda (Levn Archetype. He is a nephew of Hirohito and is of royalty. He joins when Holder lands at Guadalcanal disguised as a merchant.) *Mugala (14 year old Tribal woman from Africa who joins Holder in her travels as a Halberdier.) *Ricardo Molinari (Italian Private with no trust for Mussolini) *Wilhelm the Knife (Beowulf Archetype. A contract assassin from Germany who Holder has to pay some money for him to join.) *Cpl. Ariel Graves (Female Radio operator who joins Holder when she is in the village of Gela.) *Pvt. Guy Joubert (In Chapter 1, he is with Vichy French until Holder reasons with him into turning on the Vichy.) *Pvt. Hansen and Joseph Geister (Arran and Samson Archetype. These German brothers attempt to take troops under their command to battle. After the defeat, the Jerry brothers beg for their lives. One of them is accepted into the army, the other is executed.) *Commander Morgan (Gotoh Archetype. Joins in the final stage of the American Campaign. He sometimes gives orders to Holder through radio but then takes to the front at Okinawa.) Playable in Russian Campaign *Major Ilyich Borchenko (The Russian main character, his family was killed by the Germans and now he wants German blood. He is sometimes patriotic to his men and sometimes angry. First seen in chapter 2 when the Russian campaign starts.) *Sgt. Boris Arkady (Jagen Archetype. He is first seen in Chapter 2 alongside Ilyich during Operation Typhoon.) *Pvt. Gunov (Cord Archetype. A young teenage expert at pistols.) *Pvt. Alexei (Bord Archetype. He is good friends with Gunov and prefers pistols also.) *Tanya Dubov (Lena Archetype. She was lended a healing staff made from alchemy.) *Lt. Oleg Godunov (Ogma Archetype. He was taught how to handle big swords in Japan and wants to use them on Germans.) *Prince Eric (Nyna Archetype. When members of the royal family of Russia were being executed by the Nazis, Eric survived and joined Ilyich when he first arrives in Stalingrad as a Muay Thai expert.) *Cpl. Nikita Kulik (Est Archetype. Young Russian lad with a heart of women. Meets Ilyich when the Russians attack Germany for the first time.) *Lt. Anatoly Rasputin (Midia Archetype. Good friend of Eric and a professional at chinese spears.) *Sergei Solenson (Elderly Russian gunner who is ill but still willing to fight.) *Pvt. Brunel (Yugoslav partisan who has a hatred for Chetniks.) *Nikolai Kondrashin (Levn Archetype. Russian tonfa fighter who first poses as a store merchant but is really a member of the Russian Royal family.) *Lt. Jitka Kolev (Female lieutenant and expert of explosives. Ilyich meets her at Kursk.) *Sasha Pushkin (Beowulf Archetype. Russian assassin for hire. Before the fighting at Seelow Heights, Ilyich hires him for a certain number of Russian Rubles.) *Sgt. Pridov (While Ilyich's forces attack a V2 rocket facility, they meet this sergeant and his men.) *Pvt. Vitoldi (Young sister of Pridov. Sometimes cheerful in base.) *PFC. Zelin (Ally of Pridov. Learned Archery in the past.) *Brother Zarkhi and Sister Anya (Arran and Samson Archetype. Loyal Russian church priests and have mastered magic before the war began. After the fight at the Russian church, one of the priests goes with Borchenko, while the other stays to recover from the church's losses and rebuild.) *Commissar Pudovsky (Gotoh Archetype. Ally NPC through about the whole Russian campaign until at the last chapter of the Russian campaign (and last chapter of the game) helps Ilyich defeat the last Nazi commander and place the flag on the Reichstag,) NPCs *Sgt. Sanders Holder (Cornelius Archetype. Father of Marilyn Holder. He is the first commander of Marilyn's army and is NPC ally. He commands the squad until he is killed by a Japanese warrior who was in North Africa for an unknown reason.) *Pastor Borchenko (Cornelius Archetype. Father of Ilyich. He was a church priest against Stalin until the Nazi germans shot him down.) *Lord Gray Downing (Cornelius Archetype. Only seen in the English campaign opening movie. During a party with Churchill, Dr. Ulmeinster blended in and gassed the lord to death. *Hauer Marschal (Camus Archetype. Honorable German officer and wants Germany to be more civilized and welcoming.) *Kirika Akizama (Michalis Archetype. Hated enemy of Marilyn. while she obeys her commanding officer during the Pacific front, she is secretly planning to become the grand master of a ninja clan she betrayed before the game.) *Dr. Jan Ulmeinster (Michalis Archetype. Elderly yet insane scientist from Germany who wants his science known. Downing's father was killed by Jan's poison gas.) *Gen. Niklas Kovetii (Michalis Archetype. Romanian general who is in cohorts with Hitler. He can handle a hammer without problems and plans to spread his family's influence across Europe.) *Baron Max Schweiger (Michalis Archetype. An evil German baron who has known swordplay throughout his career in the German army. He wants Smithers dead so no one can interfere in his plans.) *Gen. Simon Sifeli (Hardin Archetype. He helped in WWI in the past. Now he is a fascist under Mussolini. Downing fights him, and gives him a mercy killing.) Category:Strategy Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Games Category:Fire Emblem (series)